Starmora: The First 'I Love You'
by GuardianZoe
Summary: My first Starmora one-shot. Gamora and Peter Quill/Star-Lord.


A short one-shot of Starmora. I hope you liked it, please feel free to leave reviews if you wish - constructive always welcome. Enjoy.

* * *

"If you hadn't been blasting that goddamn song that, by the way, we're all sick of constantly hearing, then I would have heard Gamora calling for me," shouted Rocket over Peter, snatching his headphones from him and trying to bend them.

"Don't you dare!" exclaimed Peter, reaching for the headphones but Rocket backed away and span them around his finger.

"Hey!" a voice came from behind Rocket, and everyone's eyes moved to the green, angry, soaking wet woman. She marched up to Rocket, taking the headphones, "These are important to Peter, you will not destroy them."

Rocket folded his arms and huffed. "It had nothing to do with the volume of the music. We always listen to music while we work," she stopped glaring at him and focused instead on Peter as she spoke. "If you two _men _hadn't started arguing over something so stupid as a song, you would have noticed what was happening."

Peter rolled his eyes, letting them linger on his feet after, not wanting to look directly at Gamora.

"Look at me!" she raised her voice and Peter's eyes flicked up slightly, "I'm soaking wet!" she looked between the two, then at the small, dripping tree in the corner of the room, "Look at Groot! He's a tree for God's sake, he's going to take hours to dry out!"

Groot's shoulders sank and he looked down sadly, mumbling a small "I am Groot".

"And look at what you've done to Mantis… you've made her antenna droop – don't touch me," she added and Mantis moved her hand away from Gamora's shoulder.

"Sorry Groot, Mantis," said Peter, after receiving an angry look from Gamora.

Drax cleared his throat and everyone turned to him.

"I'm not apologising to you," said Peter.

"Why not? You have apologised to everyone else."

"Because they were there!" defended Peter, "You were here with a sore leg, eating Zargnuts!"

"Oh my God," shouted Gamora over Drax before he could protest, her hands raising to her temples for a quick moment, "We are _not _having another argument. Peter," she held out her hand.

He looked down at his Zune and backed away from her, "Woah, no, no, no, you aren't taking my Zune."

"Peter," she gave him a stern look and wiggled her fingers. "I'm confiscating it."

Peter gave in and reluctantly put the Zune in her hand.

"I'm going to get dry. No more arguing," Gamora warned and walked to her bedroom.

Rocket sat down on the floor with his arms still crossed, "You gotta control that girlfriend of yours, Quill."

"She's not one to control."

/

Not ten minutes had past before Peter entered his and Gamora's bedroom. He had spent the time since she had left the control room thinking about her and what he would say to her. He wondered if he would have to apologise. He didn't want her to be mad at him, that and he wanted his Zune back.

Closing the door, he walked slowly and quietly up behind Gamora who was sat on their bed, her back to him, headphones on her head and her body rocking slightly.

"I know you're there, Peter," Gamora said softly.

She kept her eyes closed, but smiled a tad when she felt the bed dip and Peter kiss her on the shoulder. Her hair tickled her neck as Peter moved it along with one of the headphone speakers.

"I'm sorry," he said lightly, offering her a gentle smile.

"You men really have to learn that there is more to life than arguing all the time."

Peter played with the strands of wet hair that lay over her shoulder and drew light circles against her skin every so often.

"I'm not sick of hearing your songs," she said, turning her head so she could look into his eyes. "I very much enjoy the melodies."

"Oh, yeah?"

Gamora nodded and Peter smiled, "You still a dancer?"

Gamora tilted her head, "I don't enjoy the melodies that much."

"Sure, you do."

Peter hopped from the bed and held out his hands for her to take, "Come on, you love it."

Gamora looked away from him but lightly held his hands and stood up. Peter drew her close to him and she laced her arms around his waist, he pushed the headphones from her head so they rested on her neck and the music played louder and clearer. She rested her head on his shoulder, closing her eyes, feeling content. Their bodies moved as one, leisurely, to the music.

"I'm glad I have you, Gamora."

Gamora opened her eyes but kept her head on his shoulder, her chin tucked into the crook of his neck, and her only view being the back of his neck and hair.

"Before you… I didn't really have anyone. I mean, I had Yondu but… no one like you."

"You had many a woman before me."

"No – I – that's not what I mean…" Peter took a moment to think, and Gamora let herself be reacquainted with the music, "I never had feelings for those women – not like what I have for you, I mean – and, I just, I..." he sighed and lowered his head to her shoulder, "I'm just trying to say I'm happy you're with me."

Gamora squeezed him tighter, and said, "I'm happy you're with me, too."

"You're important to me, Gamora," he pulled back from their embrace enough to see her face, and they stopped swaying to the music. "I need you to know that. You're not just some girl that I'm gonna ditch one day."

"I know, Peter. I wouldn't have let myself grow this close to you if I didn't believe you truly cared for me."

"And we make one hell of a team, huh?" he grinned but Gamora pursed her lips, "You do all the ass-kicking and I provide the wit."

Gamora laughed and stroked his cheek with her thumb, cupping his face after and letting her fingertips play with the curls of his hair. Peter leaned into her touch and held her hips tighter. She kissed him, tenderly, and he closed his eyes.

"I love you."

Peter's eyes re-opened quickly and met Gamora's instantly.

"What?" he asked, his voice shaking.

"I love you, Peter."

Gamora tensed in his arms, suddenly in fear that she had said something she should have kept hidden for longer.

Peter scanned her face, trying to decipher if she was trying to prank him or not. When he looked into her eyes, he could see everything she was feeling; love, fear, a touch of regret. His finger trailed over the silver markings on her face, his hand then moved to rest on the back of her neck and he kissed her.

"I love you, too," he finally spoke, and Gamora felt a rush of relief overwhelm her.

* * *

Apologies for any errors.


End file.
